Lost Memorys
by MaxLovesYugiYami
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life was murdered unjustly? Then found him again thousands of years later, but with no recollection of who your are, or what you've done together? Would you try to help him get him memorys back, but with death around every corner, do you just walk away? There will be Tea/Anxu bashing! BoyxBoy! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!
1. Chapter 1- Were it all begain

**Max: Hay everyone! This is my first story so I hope you like it. It came to me one day and would not go away, so I got to writing it down for you. It's the best way of getting out, and hopefully, many more. =)**

**Helen: HAY! Dont be hogging all the chat for yourself girl! (mumbles) frigin hog!**

**Sam: Be nice Helen! Apologize to Max!**

**Helen: For what! I was only being truthful! Your always going on about how honesty is the best police!**

**(Sam and Helen start bickering like siblings)**

**Max: STOP! (Silence-crickets chirping in the background) Thank you. These 2 are my best girlfriends, but they sure can be a handful at times. Helen is a fair-skinned, white girl from the U.S.A. Frizzy midnight black hair with dark green highlights and light green tips. Round face, freckles around her emerald-green eyes. Say hi Helen.**

**Helen: Whas up! )**

**Max: O.O Alrightly. Sam is a pale skinned white girl from the U.S.A. Blonde hair with light pink highlights and hot pink tips. Roundish, ovalish face with baby blue eyes and Okie accent. Say hi Sam.**

**Sam: Hi Y'all! =)-**

**Max: She can be a bit of a dits sometimes.**

**Sam: HAY!**

**Helen: TOLD YOU! TOLD YOU! TOOOLD YOU!**

**Sam: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUUT UP!**

**Max: QUITE! Now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Helen&Sam: I DO! I DO! NO! MEEE!**

**Heba: I will, thank you very much. Max owns nothing except herself, Helen,Sam, and the plot.**

**Max: Thank you Heba. Well,... see you later!**

**Heba: You are welcome. Later!**

**Helen&Sam: NOT FAIR! WHY DID HE GET TO DO IT!**

**Max: STOP TALKING! BOTH OF YOU! Now while I take care of these two, you go ahead and read! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Were it all Began**

**~Heba~**

* * *

I had a lonely childhood, just me and my solo games. At 5'2" I'm small compared to everyone my age. With my child like features, my soft hair and big Amethyst eyes, It's hard to get a date with, well, anyone! I'm 17 almost 18 and I have no friends or family because of how I look. They think I mock the Pharoah with my looks,and hair. My hair is what I dislike the most because it looks most like the Pharaoh's, with its 5 black star like spikes lined in violet. My blonde bangs that sprout from the middle of my forehead and framing my face. I wish I could get rid of my hair, but it's the only thing I have to remind me of my long forgotten Grandfather.

The Kings hair is very similar but different you see because his 5 black spikes are lined in scarlet. When his bangs shoot up from the center of his forehead 3 stay upright, while the rest frame his face. The 3 bangs stand 1 in front of his top most spike the other 2 stand in front of his other 2 spikes to the left and right

See while I have soft-child like features, the King has sharp-man like features. His chin ends in a hard point while mine rounds out. While I have big doe-like Amethyst eyes, he has small sharp crimson orbs.

Sorry, it seems like I forgot my manners. My name is Heba Motou and welcome to my Home sweet Home. My alleyway.

* * *

My birthday's almost here and it will be spent in fear. because every town, city, and village that our Great Pharaoh rules over must send an 18-year-old tribute as they call it but it's merely called a sacrifice. We send up a "tribute" every year a girl and/or boy. If you send up a boy and or girl you don't have to send up a boy or girl the next our village always sends up one boy and girl. They have there sights on me and the most beautiful girl here,Anzu. We send up virgins up to him because, apparently, virgins blood tastes better I guess. There are 3 reasons why we send up our own people.

1) For a prosperous year(s) to follow

2)For a slave to the never-dying King and/or his priests

3)For a sacrifice to the shadows that the King commands over.

See, there's no way I can ever want to go willingly! But alas I must go to represent my village. I could just go into the desert and stay till the jobs done and have someone else go instead of me. But they get you to stay at a nice house till they take you to go up to the palace.

* * *

Todays the day. My 18th birthday and the day I get picked up to get pampered and head out to the palace, but I'm ready to go out into the desert. I have a bag packed with some cloths and food, but I'm still debating whether to throw this burden on someone unexpectedly. To run or not to run, that is the question! I think giggling a bit.

"Hay Heba!" Times up, I start running as fast as my short legs will carry me. Running to my alleyway to get my bag and either run into the desert or my hidey hole that's just big enough for me to fit in.

Shouts of "STOP!" and "HULT!" can be heard being hurled at me. I kep running telling myself over and over "Almost there", I mumble, "Almost ther...ACK!"I shout as I trip over a rock, falling flat on my face. Getting up I chance a glance over my shoulder to see how much ground they have on me, but, there's no one there. Did my paranoia make me belive I was being chased? I start to walk home thinking about this. Turing the corner to my alleyway when 2 strong muscular arms warp around me, one at my chest trapping my arms to my sides, and one around my waist trapping my hands at my thighs.

"Got you, you little punk!" The guard grunted "Your coming with me to the palace to have your fate decided by he Great King!"

"Put me down you..." I started to yell out loud but was cut off by someone else saying,

"SHUT UP SHORTY!" A 2nd guard said, putting a gag in my mouth while the 1st guard was binding my hands and feet be for chucking me into the caged cart. They started binding, gagging,and transporting in caged carts since 'tributes' found out how to escape from their carts.

"They don't pay us enough money anymore, Joey." said the 2nd guard to the 1st. The first guard, now that I got a good look at the two of them I see that the guard named Joey, has shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. Tall,and very strong. He was wearing blue cloth pants,a white shirt and green armor, with a brown leather belt and steal sword at his hip.

"Got that right Tristan!" The guard named Tristan has short brown hair that ends in a tall point in the front of his head with brown eyes. Just a bit shorter than Joey. He was wearing black cloth pants,a white shirt and brown armor, with a blue leather belt and steal sword attached to his hip.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up at the hut where I was to be bathed, clothed and be presented to the King.

* * *

I'm going to see the Pharoah tomorrow,we're leaving first thing in the morning so we can get there on time. It's a full days trip and the tributes are presented to the King one hour after dark. The outfit chosen for me to wear is a nice light blue silk tunic with nice little yellow stars covering them from top to bottom.

On the way to the palace we stop for sometimes to feed and water the horses. In this heat I could use some water.

"Excuse me,Sir, could I have a cup of water? I'm dreadfully thirsty from this heat!" I ask the one named Joey.

"NO! It's not even noon yet! Nothing till then, GOT IT?!"

"Alright." I reply with a small sigh. Slinking back into the corner of the cage.

"Whats this? A wise guy? You better shut it before I shut it myself!" Joey yells in my face. Frightened, I back up as far as I can in my corner to escape. Only to receive more ridicule from my prison warden.

"Scared are we?" He asks in a playful, sarcastic tone. Then he gives me the evil eye at me saying, in an extremely malevolent voice,

"You better be. 'Cause I'd rather kill you and save the Pharaoh the trouble of doing it himself. But sadly I have to wait and waste an entire day hauling your skinny, pale, ass all the way to the palace in the HEAT! When I can be doing better things with my time. So stay still, and stay silent and we shall be on our way. alright?" with a quick nod from me head off with the anger, fear, and heat hanging in the air the rest of the way, with no stops.

* * *

Arriving at the palace gates at sun down which means we have 1 hour till I'm to be presented to the King. Rushing i'M I'm lead to a room where my makeup is fine tuned and replied. My clothing changed to the same yet different tunic.

After one hour I was ready to be presented to the Great Pharaoh Atem. I had so many nerves I was sweating slightly and trembling slightly. Not so bad that I couldn't walk straight, but to where I had a shaking hand.

The time has come. Any second now they'll call my name and ell the Pharoah what village I represent. While in my train of what if's and why's I hear a woman say my name.

"Heba Motou-male- from Kada (*kaw-daw), Egypt-age now."

Getting up I slowly walk over to the huge gold doors, big enough for the gods to use. Look at me, I'm shaking like a leaf in a sandstorm. As I enter I walk up 10 feet, like I was instructed by one of the women who prepared me a 2nd time. As I kneel in front of him with my head bowed I say,

"My Pharaoh, I was chosen for my purity from my village of Kada."

Silence.. It's a dead silence, I can only expect the worst. Will the feed me to the shadows? Will he kill me? As questions race in my head, I hardly hear the foot falls echoing though out the vast, hollow room. After, what felt like an eternity or 2, I feel a finger under my chin and feel it being forced up.

Those eyes, those beautiful, crimson,eyes. Just staring into my Amethyst ones. It's almost like he's searching into my soul. I can't belive what is happening now, but the Pharaoh is looking into MY eyes and holding MY chin! This gives me a chance to get a good look at his face.

Like I said earlier, he has a ovelish face with a chiseled out chin, a normal size nose with a small point on the end. And his eyes, his crimson eyes that can pierce and/or search a man/boys soul.

"And, what of your beauty, little one?" He asks. Oh my RA! His voice is a deep, dark, sexy baritone voice that makes me want to melt and...wait, did he just wave his eyebrows seductively at me just now?

"Well?" He asks me, I only realize I have yet to answer him.

"I am no beauty, your Highness. They only choose me because of my purity and probably just to get ride of me." I anser, mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part? Hmmm?"

"Nothing Sire!"

"Please, call me Atem!" He, uh, Atem tells me. "Find him a room in the palace..." is all I hear before I black out.

* * *

**~Atem~**

**One hour earlier**

* * *

Sitting in the throne room bored out of my mind. so badly I don't even try to hide it anymore. After an hour or so hearing "Chosen for my beauty" and "Chosen for my insistence" can be really boring, especially when they are neither beautiful nor "pure"

Dressed in my black leather pants, sleeveless leather shirt with a V-neck collar. Black leather sandals on my feet with the Millennium Puzzle around my neck. I sit side-ways in my throne with my head and feet dangling from either end when I hear the next "meal basket" announced by... well I can never remember her name, when she said

"Heba Motou -male- age 18 from Kada, Egypt enter now!"As he enters I'm taken a back by his beauty. I can only see him, no one else, hear only him when, kneeling and bowing, he says

"My Pharaoh, I was chosen for my purity, from my village of Kada, Egypt." voice of an angle sent from the gods of the heavens. Before I know what I'm doing I jump off mt throne and lift his face to meet mine. As I stare into his huge Amethyst eyes I ask,

"And, what of your beauty Little One?" As his silence fill the room I study his face. He has the face of an angle with his round child-like face, smooth, silky skin. His full red lips and his huge Amethyst eyes.

"Well?" He seemed to realize he has yet to anser my question, only saying,

"I'm no beauty, Your Highness. They choose me for my purity and..." That is all I can hear, for he mumbles the end of his statement.

"What was that? Hmmm?" I ask.

"Nothing Sire!"

"Please call me Atem" I tell him. As I turn to one of my many servants to find him a room because he is to be a guest in my palace when I hear a thud. I quickly turn back to Heba and he's out cold n the floor. I call for someone to fetch the healer and to tell her to meet me in my room before picking Heba up, bridal style, and running to my room.

* * *

**Max: Finily! I finished Chapter One!**

**Helen: Finished! Thats not finished! Thats not even partly finished! Now go back and finish it!**

**Sam: I thought there was going to be Tea/Anzu bashing. =(**

**Max: There will be Tea/Anzu bashing but later on in the story. So please Read and Review! (bows) Thank You! =)**


	2. Chapter 2-Love will find a away

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Only Helen,Sam,myself and the plot!

Max: Not a lot of reviews.

Helen: YOU WERE CALLED A MARY SUE!

Max: I AM NOT A MARY SUE!(tackles Helen)

Sam: Get off each other! NOW!

Max: All right, alright I'm getting up!

Sam: It's not to call max a Mary Sue Helen.

Helen: It wasn't ME! It was one of the reviewers!

Sam: We all understand HELP ful criticism, but please, don't insult us.

Max: We may just have to go after you with our chainsaws! (holds up black chainsaw. Crimson handle, with white and black wolfs on it.)

Helen&Sam: YEAH! (Helen holds up emerald green chainsaw. Forest green handle with black cobras on it. Sam holding up a pink chainsaw. Black handle with hot pink gems all over it.)

Max: I do not own anything except for Helen,Sam,myself and the plot. NOW ENJOY!

~Heba~

I feel beneath me a cloud, a soft,fluffy, never ending cloud. On a background of white and blue. With the rising sun in the distance. If this is a dream I never want to wake up. It's been forever since I felt anything remotely this soft.

Suddenly I feel my shoulder shake slightly and, much to my disappointment, my sky disappears but my cloud is still here. I open my eyes to see a luxurious room. The cloud I lay a pawn is a bed. A big king size bed fit for a...well...a king! Looking around I hear,

"Your awake." says a deep, baritone voice to my right, the only direction I have yet to look. As I turn my head I to see a look of compassion on the Pharaoh's face.

"Wwere am I?" I stutter. Grinning, he answers,

"In my room."

"What happened?" I ask my voice feeling better.

"You passed out in the throne room. You've been out like a light for 3 days."

"3 days!" I yelp trying to get up. Only to fail when Atem pushes me back on the bed.

"No! You need your rest!"

"But..." I start only to be interrupted.

"No buts! You need your rest and that's final Little One." phar... I mean Atem(I mus remember to call him that.) tells me with a stern look on his face that made me giggle a little.

"Whats so funny?" Atem asks with a stern, yet, shocked face.

"Your face!" I tell him as he cocked his eyebrow I laugh harder rolling onto my side. I start to calm down and turn back to face him. He no longer has that look on his face.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Atem says to me with a small sigh, after I've calmed down from my laughing fit.

"Thank you, no ones ever told me that before." I reply hesitantly.

"Well, hasn't anyone ever told you,you look beautiful?" Atem asks.

"No sir, no one."

"Well that's simply unacceptable!" Atem exclaims.

"It's alright! Um... why am I in your room? And not somewhere else?" I ask.

"Do you not like it here?"

"No! No! I love it in here! This beds a lot softer that a cobble stone alleyway that's for sure!"

"What do you mean? Do you not have a bed to sleep on?"

"No." I say hanging my head both ashamed and embarrassment.

"I have no house or hut to live in. My home is an alleyway behind the local tavern."

"Oh,"

"Its alright you know. I've been able to stay alive this long on my own. I don't need anyone's pity!" I exclaim after seeing his expression that said "oh how awful, bla,bla,bla!

After the look of shock was over he simply whispered,

"No ones ever talked to me like that."

"After he spoke that simply sentence there was a long awkward silence, until my stomach decided to brake the silence with a long and LOUD growl.

"Of course you must be hungry! You haven't eaten in 3 days! Come on I'll show you to the kitchen for some food."Atem said.

"Didn't you just say I needed to stay in bed?"I ask.

"Of course you are so,...I'll go get it for you. What do you want to eat? Atem asked excitedly.

"I don't know, nothing to big. Perhaps a fully loaded omelet?" I ask sheepishly.

"Right, nothing to big huh. Alright one fully loaded omelet, coming right up." and with that Atem dashed out of the room and into the kitchen. With this little opportunity I got up out of bed and strolled over to the balcony for some fresh air.


	3. Chapter 3-Lunch is Served

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will unfortunately. I only own Helen,Sam,Myself and the Plot!~**

**Max: I would like to thank Chronover for reviewing and saying im not a Marry Sue.**

**Sam: Also, a question from PureDarkWolf~ _Question, this is supposed to be ancient Egypt, Right? So why is Atem wearing leather pants, and I'm sure there was such thing as a omelet either. I do not want to be mean._ **

**Max: Well PureDarkWolf I probably would have made it more realistic if I knew what they wore back then and if I knew what if was called. And with the omelet, it was the first breakfast thing I thought of.**

**Helen: Well. Thats all fine and dany, but, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lunch is served**

**~Atem~**

As I hurried around the palace kitchen, I got a slave girl to help me make this omelet.

"Hows the boy? I take it that since you are getting him food that he is awake." The slave girl asked. Usually I would tell a slave to "Shut Up!", but this girl is different. With her long, snow white hair. Tall lean body with curves in all the right places. Wearing a simple white dress that reaches to her bare feet with a black leather belt around her stomach to finish the outfit. Her name is Max. Max is a friend I've had for the last 3 years now, no ones knows shes my friend 'cause shes a slave girl and I'm Pharaoh. Shes the first person who I could really open up to. Now that I think about it, maybe Max knows Heba.

"Hay Max, your from Kada right?" I ask.

"Correct, why?" Max asked

"Well the boy who fainted was from Kada."

"Really? Whats his name?" Max asks. Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Heba Motou..." Before I could finish my statement I hear Max gasp.

"I take it you know him?" I say.

"Yes, I do know him. It was only a madder of time before they brought him here to you. When can I see him?' Max asks with excitement but, mixed with sadness as well.

"Well, soon I guess. But it will have to be when you deliver food or something to my room." I tell her.

"Works for me!" Max reply's with a small smile.

"You can see him tomorrow when you bring breakfast to my room in the morning."

"OK!" came the cheery response from Max, brightening up insistently.

"Now, am I doing this right?" I ask with confusion all over my face. Which caused the both to start laughing.

* * *

**Max: I think someone has a crush on Heba!**

**Helen: You should know, your writing it!**

**(Sam smacks Helen upside the head)**

**Sam: Theres no need to be rude!**

**Max: Thank you Sam. So review! You can PM me anytime with Question or suggestions. I, We will take all suggestions into consideration and will answer all questions to the best of our ability. If you don't want your questions answered in the next chapter, please tell uo and we will PM you with an answer. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Prophecy

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will. I only own Helen,Sam,Myself, and The Plot!**

* * *

**Max: Happy (late) Fathers Day!**

**Sam: Yes and we want to thank Yugi's Sister Death for reviewing in the last chapter.**

**Helen: Yes.**

**Max: Look for an early Update for I will not be updating next week 'cause I'm going on vacation next week. Now, Read!**

* * *

_**Prophecy-Italics-Bold**_

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Prophecy**

* * *

**~Atem~**

On my way back to my chambers I had a strange feeling in my stomach. One filled with nerves and one humans called, dare I say, Love? And uneasiness like I was being followed.

"Shadows, check the corners in front and behind me." I whisper to my self and send the ropes of shadows around my body down the corridors. When they come back with news of no one anywhere near I continue down to my chambers.

As I opened the door and turn to the bed Heba was no longer there. The bed made neatly as if no one lied there at all. Setting down the tray of food I start to searching the room. frantically scanning the dark room with my sensitive eyesight, I spot that wind is coming though the balcony doors.

"Heba?" I call out gently. Wishing not to frighten him if he was there at all. As I get to the flowing black drapes blowing slight breeze I see the silhouette of my little angelic look-alike.

"I'm on the balcony, Atem." Heba said, "Come join me."

As I approached I see Heba staring, mesmerized by the lights of the capital city, Cairo,Egypt.

"The lights are beautiful tonight. Aren't they." Heba asks mesmerized.

"Yes they are, but, not as beautiful as you." I tell him. Looking down a pawn that angelic face of his, with a slight blush.

"Th..Thank you."

Amidst the awkward silence I remember the tray of food still resting on the counter.

"I,I brought you some food. I made an omelet, with everything. I hope you like it." I tell his nervously. When he doesn't move I start getting agitated. I start to do something I hate doing. I start to repeat my self.

"I brought you an omelet. You should eat and come inside." I say with an agitated tone.

"All right." Heba whispers slowly. I watch as he turns around slowly, as if under some sort of spell.

"Are you alright Heba?" I ask concerned. When's there's no reply I start to panic. Where's the light, the fire in my angels eyes? When Heba answers, he answers in an eerie voice.

**_"A war is coming! A war that will kill who you hold dear. Demolish everything_ _you have built. And destroy everything you own."_** As soon as the last word was spoken Heba falls to the ground uncontentious. His eyes closed head ramming into the corner of the bed. Running with inhuman speed just in time to catch him before impact. Calling out his name, and stroking his hair like I did when he was out for 3 days.

Soon after what seemed like forever(more like 5 minuets) I call out for the guards to fetch Max and Isis. Soon enter after the order was given both women enter the room carrying a bucket of water,bandages,liquids and creams.

"What happened?" Isis said, being the first to enter.

"I don't know! He just said some gibberish then he just collapsed!" I answer frantic.

"Max fetch me some water after you help me get him on the bed." Isis said to Max.

To say Isis is like an overprotective mother would be an understatement. With her long flowing black hair tied behind her back by a piece of string and golden headband. Being tall and slim wearing a long white dress hat went to her sandal-ed feet. Accessorized with gold bands on her ankles and wrists with the Millennium necklace strapped tightly to her throat.

"Yes ma'am, coming ma'... HEBA! Max reply's saying Heba's name after a gasp and pause.

"You do know him." I ask cautiously.

"Yes, now what did he say before he blacked out?" Max asked me while helping Isis get Heba on the bed.

"Just gibberish, why?" I ask confused.

"Was it like a prophecy?" she asks calmly. I don't answer, she's said what I fear.

"WAS IT A PROPHECY!?" she repeats slightly more irritated cocking her head to the side. Snapping out of my daze I say yes and she asks me to get paper and a pen, and to repeat everything word for word that Heba said. I do as she asks.

"How did you know what he said was prophetic?" I ask.

"Because I'm his sister, uh, like his sister, his family took me in off the streets. I protected him when his parents and grandfather died. I taught him to survive on the streets. Then I was chosen to be a tribute and came here. I haven't seen him in 3 years."  
"That still doesn't explain why you knew." I comment, slightly agitated with this side-story. Sighing she says,

"He came to me with premonitions. He didn't tell his parents parents or grandfather. I would write down what he said,unscramble the languages, and find the meaning behind the words. They aren't always in Egyptian, lucky you could understand the words and the message is straightforward. I wonder..." as she whispered the last part I could not help but wonder if she says is true. If Heba does have vision. What could this possibly mean?

* * *

**Max: What could this mean? What does this vision mean? What will happen next?**

**Helen: Calm down! No need to be so dramatic!**

**Sam: Be nice Helen. You know shes bit of a suspense junkie.**

**Max: HAY! What does that mean. (Starts to mope) I guess that means you don't like me. (Walks away)**

**Helen: And good riddance!**

**(Sam slaps Helen upside the head)**

**Sam: Be nice! You can sleep on the couch! COME BACK MAX!YOU ARE WANTED!(Runs after Max)**

**Helen: Oh Good Grief! COME BACK MAX! (runs after Sam who is running after Max)**

**Helen&Sam: Where did she go?**

**Sam: Shes not in her room writing.**

**Helen: Shes not the weapons or in the basement. But her chainsaw is missing.**

**Epic Max:(from room) _HELLO YOU UNGRATFUL GIRLS! ITS ME! EPIC MAX!_**

**Helen&Sam: Crap!**

**Sam: Did you check the sweets cabinet?**

**Helen: No..**

**Epic Max: _PIXY STICKS AND CHAINSAWS! NOW FOR ALL MY UINGRATFUL GUYS AND GIRLS... THERE WILL BE MORE SUSPENCE AND NO UPDATES FOR... 2 WEEKS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**Sam:Get her down from there Helen. Sorry, there will be an update on time. (doges chainsaw) GET HER DOWN FROM THERE NOW! PUT HER IN THE BASEMENT AND CHAIN HER DOWN! Review!**

**Epic Max:_ I CAN NEVER BE CHAINED DOWN! I AM EPIC MAX! I CAN..._**

**Helen: I got her!**

**Epic Max:_ LET ME GO!_**

**Helen: No! Not till you calm down from you sugar rush!**

**Sam: Helen, after she has calmed down you are to apologize! And everyone else, please ignore Max, and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Prophecy comes True

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never will. I only own Helen,Sam,Myself,and The Plot.**_

**Helen: Well, no reviews for chapter for chapter 4.**

**Sam: Well here's Chapter 5. Like I said, no two week wait. Thats the next chapter you have to wait for.**

**Max: LET ME GO!**

**Sam: No! You are not going to be let go untill you apologize to everyone for threatning to postpone updating!**

**Max: NO! You should be mad at Helen! She made me upset and she left the pixie sticks out!**

**Sam: NO! Now read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-The Prophecy Comes True**

* * *

**~Atem~**

**~10 years later~**

* * *

Life is better now since I married Heba 8 years ago. But the down side is the war that's been raging on for the last 5 years with China over land. Emperors!

Well that prophecy that Heba told 10 years ago has partly came true, the war bit. With everything that's been going on I hardly get to spend time with my husband, but Max always has an eye or 2 on him after I gave her freedom and a job at Heba's request. I'm always in the throne room with my priests, Bakura (holder of the Millennium Ring), Marik (holder of the Millennium Rod), Isis (holder of the Millennium Necklace), Seto (holder of the Millennium Eye), Helena (holder of the Millennium Scale), and Sam (holder of the Millennium Key). I hold the Millennium Puzzle.

Bakura and Marik handle all war related things. Isis takes care of anything with injury or prophecy. Seto handles anything to do with money. Finely Helena and Sam takes care the prisoners and tercher when necessary.

The current discussion was about the 2 Chinese prisoner scouts.

"So, Helena, Sam, how is the interrogation been going?" Asked the white hair, brown-eyed male.

"There both tough cookies to crack." Replied the black&green hair, green-eyed female.

"We may need some help from you 2!" Said the blonde&pink hair, blue-eyed female.

"Really? There that hard to crack!?" Replied the questioning blonde hair, purple eyed male.

Bakura has white hair that sticks up on the sides that look like demonic, bunny ears. With brown eyes.

Marik has blonde hair that sticks up all over his head with deep,deep purple eyes.

Helena has black hair with dark green highlights and light green tips. And emerald-green eyes.

Sam(female) has blonde hair with light pink highlights and hot pink tips. With baby blue eyes.

"Well, we might just have to give you two a break from war mongering for a while and let you two have some fun with them. Hmm?"Sam said.

"Maybe." Helena agreed.

"Can we pleeeeeeeeease." Bakura and Marik pleaded with me.

"Fine,whatever. But first I want a report on how the troops are faring with the Chinese."

"Well..." Bakura started but didn't sound to happy.

"About that..." Marik started but the statement ended before it began.

Putting a hand on my forehead and bow my head. I start to ask whats wrong when I hear a blood curtailing scream coming from the corridor to my and Heba's bedroom.

"**HEBA**!"

The screamer screamed once more. At the sound of something breaking and the sound of the husbands name I jump out of my throne and sprint to our room sending my shadows a head of me

I find in the room Heba's body laying were his back was showing. I would say face down, but his head was on the bed sitting on his pillow staring at me with a petrified look of terror on his pale face. His eyes open wide 2x as wide as they should be(and that's saying something). His mouth open wide in a silent scream that will fell on deaf ears. I look back over to Heba's body finding it lying in a very large pool of blood. Blood getting all over his white leather outfit that I picked out for him earlier that morning.

"**HEBA**!" I scream to the gods hoping that this is just a nightmare, but losing all hope when I see Max weeping next to his body. I walk slowly over to his body and clutch it close to my body, bow my head, and start to cry. I cry till I can cry no more. I look up to my lovers head still on the pillow terror plastered on his face and I start to cry all over again and I screech his name once more.

I'm so disoriented that I don't notice my priests sprint into the room as well as my guards Tristan and Joey. I don't notice Max; beating the living shit out of someone next to me in my delirium.

Helena is clutching Sam to her chest. Seto doing the same to Joey. Isis is next to me trying to hold back tears, but failing.

"Is there anything you can do Isis?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"No. there is nothing I can do. I can't bring back the dead. Heba Motou Sennen. Is Dead!" And with that she let the tears flow, everyone let tears flow,even unemotional Seto. And hard-core Helena,Marik,Bakura,and Max let them flow to no extent. Those words will haunt me till the end of my days, which for me, will never come.

_**HEBA MOTOU SENNEN IS DEAD!**_

* * *

**Max: Hey...(Runs into room) DON'T KILL ME!**

**Helen: 0.o What the HELL!**

**Sam: YOU KILLED HEBA!**

**Max: I had to! I'm sure everyone was waiting for the story to hit modern times in Domino City in good old 2013.**

**Sam: YOU STILL KILLED HEBA!(runs to bedroom with chainsaw)**

**Helen: Sam, go to your room. I'll take care of Max.**

**Sam: Fine. (Walks away)**

**Max: Thank you Helen.**

**Helen: Don't thank me.**

**Max: WHat are you...**

**Helen: You Know you are evil.**

**Max: What do you mean?**

**Helen: Well this is the last chapter for about 2WEEKS!**

**Max: Well... DON'T KILL ME!(runs away)**

**Helen: COME BACK HERE!(chases Max will a chainsaw) **

**Max: (Running around the house) DON'T KILL ME! If you do you won't get the next UPDATE! **

**Helen: I can write a better one!**

**Max: (Runs out of the house) REVIEW! DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6-Routine

_I__** do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will. I only own Helen,Sam,Myself,and The Plot!**_

**Max: I would like to thank kit-lelouch ai, child-4ever, and riku's19 for reviewing for the last chapter.**

**Helen: To be honest, I thought you would be dead right now.**

**Sam: Child-4ever was wondering why we decapitated Heba. Max this question is for you.**

**Max: Well I decapitated Heba because, honestly it was the first thing that came to mine. I know thank you've read this you're wondering what kind of San person just randomly decides to behead everyone's fav character. Well, that nut job is me.**

**Helen: Well now you know.**

**Max: Now, here is the chapter everyone was waiting for a week. So, Read my loyal minions, I mean readers. HeHe.**

* * *

_**~Narrator~**_

_**~Domino City~**_

_**~2013~**_

* * *

_**~Built~**_

_**~1-Big, bulky ~**_

_**~2-Tone,muscular~ **_

_**~3-Average~**_

_**~4-Non-existing~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6-Routine**_

* * *

Yugi is not your average teenager in any definition of the word. With his tall, star shaped hair, (which makes up for most of his height)3 different colors. Black base, tipped in violet, with blonde bangs framing his face to finish the look. Yugi has big doe-like amethyst eyes that take up most of his face. At the age of 18 he looks nothing like an 18 year old, more like an 13 or 14 year old. Not like it made much of a difference to his friends Joey,Honda,Anzu,Ryo,and Max. (_**B-3)**_

Joey is a lot like the average teenager in every definition of the word. Being tall with shaggy blonde hair. His average sized brown eyes. At the age of 19 he's been in more fights then the 50year old biker down the street! But always with his best friend Honda. _**(B-2)**_

Honda is a lot like Joey, in attitude, not looks. Honda being tall, having normal sized brown eyes,t a tad shorter than Joey,has short brown hair that sticks straight up in the front that ends in a tall point(if you have ever seen any of Little Kuribo's abridged episodes, it looks exactly like the hair guys, hair). _**(B-2)**_

Ryo being a little taller than Yugi but the 2nd shortest in the group. Has long white hair that goes down to his mid-back poking out random places. He has big, doe-like brown eyes that (like Yugi) cover most of his face._** (B-3)**_

Anzu is semi tall, taller than Yugi and Ryo but shorter than Honda and Joey. Has short brown hair that goes down the the middle of her neck. She has average sized green eyes. (There's a lot of brown, huh. Brown eyes-2 brown hair-3) _**(B-4)**_

Max is tall with long white hair,down to her waist,covering her right eye, with normal green eyes. _**(B-2)**_

Yugi was on his way home with his sister Max. The Kame (turtle) Game Shop/house was a 3 story building. Game Shop on the bottom and house on top. Yugi's room was on the 3rd floor or attic. Max's room is in the basement(makes it a hassle to go up 2 flights of stairs to get a glass of pop or popcorn.)

School was like any other day. HELL! 9 hours a day (except Max.10-11hours a day for Marching Band) Lunch sucked. Today Sloppy Jo's. Which Joey ate all of them. Yugi's daily schedule went like so

5:30Am-Get up and ready for school(curtsey of Max)

8:00Am-Arrive at school

8:05Am-Morning beating by Ushio

8:10Am-Arrive late to class resulting in detention

12:30Pm-Lunch

1:00Pm-End of Lunch

3:00Pm-End of school

3:15Pm-Afternoon beating by Bandit Keith(only if Max had after school Marching and no detention)

3:20Pm-Detention Start

4:20Pm-Detention End

There you go. High School Hell. You maybe wondering what Yugi does from 5:30Am-8:00Am. Well he opens up shop hour an hour or cleans while Grampa sleeps. Today Yugi missed out on his Afternoon beatings with Keith because he found Joey and Honda before class, thankfully Yugi doesn't share any classes with Ushio or Keith, and Max had no Marching practice.

A pone arriving both Yugi and Max were greeted by a smiling Grampa and a plate of Chocolate Chunk Cookies.

"Welcome Home you two." Grampa said joyfully. The only time Grampa ever gives cookies to Yugi and Max after they get home is when he's going on a trip, and this did not go unnoticed by the two.

"Thanks Gramp's" Max said taking two cookies.

"Thank you Grampa."Yugi replied. "Were are you going this time?"

"Well, um, I'm going back to Egypt for a dig and I won't be back for two months."

"TWO MONTHS!"Yugi exclaimed. "You've never been gone for longer than three weeks."

"Calm down Yugi. I'm sure we'll be fine for two months." Max said like it wasn't a big deal. "So, when are you leaving and were in Egypt are you going to Gramp's?"

"In a week and about a mile from the Valley of Kings.." Grampa replied revealed Max wasn't overreacting like Yugi.

"What are you going to looking for this time?" Max questioned. Curiosity getting the better of her.

"The Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb, and his Husband's Tomb. There's no record of either one. It's said that The Nameless Pharaoh was able to control the shadows. It's also said that he was immortal by died after his Husband died. But there is no record of his death besides his Tomb." Grampa said.

"Cool. That sounds amazing! So this Nameless Pharaoh was gay?" Max asked.

"Yes he was." Grampa replied. While Grampa and Max were talking they didn't notice Yugi leave, after getting a few cookies, and head up to his room were he set about his homework. He finished his homework quickly, in under an hour, and started to research the place Grampa was going to finding out everything he could on The Nameless Pharaoh.

* * *

**Max: So as you can tell this chapter was a filler chapter so I could get to, possibly my favorite chapter to write yet.**

**Helen: Is that why your smiling maliciously?**

**Max: Yep!**

**Sam: I'm still surprised how your still alive.**

**Max: Well, you can't kill me. I'll just come back to keep writing for my loyal fans and reviewers.**

**Sam: This chapter still does not make up for what you did last chapter.**

**Max: I brought in Yugi didn't I? And I brought him back at the end of the last chapter as a Cherokee Indian.**

**Sam: Still.**

**Max: I'll make it up to you. But first. (turns toward my loyal readers) Thank You! for reading. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7-Run Run as Fast as you can

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Helen,Sam,Myself and The Plot!**_

* * *

**Max: I would like to thank Kit-lelouch ai, Riku'sgirl19 and Child-4ever for reviewing **

**Helen: Well, I have nothing else to say so,**

**Max: This is my favorite chapter. Sorry. I meant to update yesterday but my party guest would not leave. For thouse in America. HAPPY (late) 4TH OF JULY! For everyone else. Hello.**

**Sam: Now,Read!**

* * *

**Chapter7- Run,Run as Fast as You Can!**

* * *

**_~Yugi~_**

**_~One week later~_**

* * *

School was the same as always. Except that I got to miss Ushio's morning beating. It's most likely that it's going to be worst this afternoon. It'll be twice as bad if he finds me after school. I'll have to make a break for it after the gang and I split to go home or the arcade. Maybe I should go with Joey and Honda to the arcade. No, I have to open up Shop since Grandpa's in Egypt and Max has marching practice till 4:30pm.

School's over and now time to dash away home before...

"Hey, Pipsqueak! You missed your morning beatin!" came a voice from behind me.

"Don't forget your Afternoon beating!" came a second voice. Keith and Ushio! Time to run. I start running blindly, only following my feet. And apparently my feet wanted to go to the park. If I can get across the playground and get to that tree that's to far above their heads. But Lady Luck is no longer on my side anymore for they catch up to me and throw me into a tree, hard, next thing I know I'm being kicked and punched all over. My stomach is turning to mush. Maybe a few ribs are broken by the time there done After what like forever I don't feel anything else assaulting my body, I look up to see no one. They must have gotten tired with me and left. Thank Ra.

I start to get up when pain shoots up my spine making me fall back to the ground and vomit up what little I eat earlier. Looking up to see if anyone saw when I see Anzu running toward me.

"Are you alright Yugi? Lets get up home." Anzu says.

"Thank you Anzu." I say as we start toward the Game Shop.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"3:45pm. Why?" She answers.

"Just wondering how long I was there." It's not a lie, but, I just wanted to know how much longer till Max got home. I don't like being alone with with Anzu. I know she has a crush on me for like ever and when I try to date she's always stealing them of scaring them off.(Which is not that farfetched.)

When we arrive I'm still deep in though we walk up to the kitchen and it's 3:50 now. Only 10-15 minuets left till Max gets home.

"Yugi, Yugi can you sit down so I can get you cleaned up? And take off your shirt as well." Anzu says heading into the restroom.

"S, Sure." I say peeling my shirt off slowly and painfully revealing black, blue and purple bruising and blood.

Anzu gets back and all she could do was stare. I hate it when people stare. I don't who or for what. After she snaps out of her daze she...wait, was that drool? Anyways after she gets out of her daze she starts to dress my wounds. Yep I think I broke a few ribs. But know way was I going to get her to call an ambulance and have her follow let alone RIDE with me to the hospital. Not no, but HELL no!

"This is going to sting a little." She said, drawing me partway out of my thought for the second time.

"Huh. HEY!" I yell as she coats my wounds in something.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I nearly scream at her.

"Rubbing Alcohol." She says nonchalantly.

"That hurts. Were did you find it?" I ask wondering why I never heard of it.

"In Max's bathroom. It'll keep it from getting infected." she answers. Obviously not all infection I think to myself.

"You know your not allowed in Max's room." I say.

"Whatever." She reply's.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yes?" I answer looking up at her when she puts a hand behind my head and crashes her lips onto mine. Surprised I yelp which is the worst thing I could do because she takes this opportunity to stick her tongue in my mouth and starts roaming. I try to get away but I can't. Pulling my head back is no good, she has her hands there and she starts to intertwine her fingers with my hair. I start to push back with my hands flying to her chest and start to shove hard, which isn't very hard in my weaken state. When I start to shove she takes it the wrong way and starts to moan. Doesn't she ever run out of breath!? When she pulls back we're both breathing heavily for two totally different reasons.

"Wow." Is all she can say.

"Wow! WOW!" I was beyond mad, I was livid.

"Yes Yugi. I love you and that kiss made me love you more!" she said still taking deep breaths.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I scream at her. She has the audacity to ''try'' and help me them kiss me!

"What?" she said dumbfounded.

"That's no way to speak to your Girlfriend Yugi!" she exclaims.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIND!" I scream at her. Without budging she says,

"But I love you and you love me!"

"I DON'T NOT LOVE YOU! NOW GET PUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" I yell getting up and start toward to the phone.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaims mad now. She grabs the phone out of my hand and puts on top of the fridge, out of my reach.

"YOU. WILL. LOVE. ME!" she screams throwing me to the floor. She picks up a plate and hurls it at me. Dodging it, I breaks on the floor next to my waist. It was then we she pounced of me, straddling mY waist and starts to punch me repeatedly in the face.

Thank Ra that Max chooses to enter the room at that moment and tosses Anzu across the room. Anzu slamming into to opposite wall hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Max screams . As she helps me into the living room and on the couch, Anzu walks in with rage in her eyes.

"YOU WILL PAY!" she screams at me ignoring Max she runs at over to me only to me pulled back by her collar and thrown to the floor.

"Leave now Anzu. This is a fight you won't win. And FYI it takes a long time for shattered bone/cartilage to heal.." Max growls dangerously. As expected Anzu ignores Max's words and once more and starts charging at Max. Max gets into a fight stance Anzu does something that shocks us both. Anzu bitch slaps Max in the face.

Max is the first to recover to recover and punches Anzu in the nose. I hear the crunch of broken cartilage and see blood spurt of in all directions. I hear the shriek of pain leave Anzu's mouth.

"Leave now Anzu. Before I do more damage to not only your nose." Max says freakishly calm. Getting up Anzu makes a bee line for the front door. But before she leaves she turns around and screams,

"YOU WILL PAY! BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

**Max: And this is the end to Chapter 7. (starts to do the happy dance)**

**Helen: 0.o**

**Sam: o.0**

**Helen: What are you doing?**

**Max: My Happy Dance.**

**Sam: Why.**

**Max: I Got to punch Anzu/Tea in the face and broke something. Duh! (Starts to dance again)**

**Sam: Please,uh, Review.**


	8. Chapter 8-Who doesn't love a good cameo

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will. Only Sam,Helen,Myself and the Plot!**

* * *

**Max: *Slams book on table* I'm Peaved. **

**Helen: Why?**

**Sam: Some anonymous reviewer told her to grow up and that story's that bash are awful story's.**

**Max: I must destroy this reviewer!**

**Helen&Sam: NO!**

**Max: But I didn't bash Anzu. I was making for the plot to continue. *Pouts***

**Sam: Anyways we would like to thank Snow-kim, Riku'sgirl19, Kit-Lelouch ai, and Child-4ever for reviewing.**

**Helen: We have disabled all anonymous reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Who doesn't love a good Cameo?**

* * *

**~Yugi~**

* * *

After the ordeal, Max finished dressing my wounds. Making sure they won't get infected. She probably thought that I broke my ribs because of the busing and darkened coloring.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get your ribs looked at. Your arms aren't broken because you can move them with little pain. If they were broken you wouldn't be able to move them at all." Max said as she to ramble on and on.

"I'll be fine Max, honest. I don't need to go to the hospital." I say trying to convince her not to take me to the hospital. I hate, Hate, HATE! Hospitals.

"No, you are going whether you like it or not. Then were going to the police to get a restraining order on Anzu. If you don't want one to keep her her away from you it will be for the house and shop."Max said

"OK. I don't want her to come onto me again."I tell her.

"Lets go get that restraining order against Anzu for you, the house,and the shop. Basically for you and the property. After we go to the hospital. I think you broke a few ribs so we need to get them set they'll heal properly." Max said getting the keys to her pick up.

"Come on." She said looking out the door making sure Anzu wasn't there. When Max is sure Anzu isn't there we hurry to the truck. It seats 2-3 people on a black leather bench, black leather steering wheel with the Duel Monster Familiar-Possessed – Dharc hood ornament. The pick up is black,white,and crimson.

When we arrive at rampart were ushered in quickly and quietly. There's paperwork to be filled out but I can't hold a pen let alone write so I answer the questions oriel and Max fills them out.

"Yugi Motou the doctor will see you now." A nurse said an hour later. Both Max and I follow the said nurse to an examination room.

"You two wait here while I get Dr. Bracket. My name is Dixy." Nurse Dixy said before leaving to get Dr. Bracket. She had a bright smile and light brownish blondish hair pulled up in a bun. She was wearing a short white dress and a white hat you she in old hospital shows.

"Mr. Motou?" A man said walking in with Ms. Dixy behind him. He was taller then Dixy with short black hair. He was wearing a long white trench coat/mad scientist lab coat and a black tie, with slightly tan skin.

"My name is Dr. Bracket. Now what are we in her for today?" He asked not looking up from his clipboard.

"Were not sure. I'm thinking broken bones, but, better safe them sorry. Right Doc?" Max said trying to lighten the mood. When she said broken bones, Dr. Bracket looked up and since I'm wearing a hospital gown you could see the bruises that covered my body better. Turning to Ms. Dixy he said,

"Go get the X-Ray techs ready Dix."

"On in." She said before leaving.

"I have a question Dr. Bracket."Max began.

"And I will answer as soon as you tell me who you are Ma'am." Dr. Bracket shot at Max with an inquisitive look.

"All right. I'm Max Motou, Yugi's sister and the only relative you will be able to find for a while." Max said professionally.

"All right Ms. Motou, what was your question." Dr. Bracket said writing down Max's name.

"Call me Max, and my question is, did a girl come in with a broken nose? Her name is Anzu?"Max asked

"There was a girl in here with a broken nose."Dr. Bracket mused.

"Keep her out of here. I don't want to break something else while we're here. Thank you." Max said as she finished Ms. Dixy came in with two men and a big machine.

"Could you step out of the room Max while we take X-Rays. I would like to talk to you in my office."Dr. Bracket said holding to door for Max.

"Alright. I'll be right back Yugi. Just pretend that I'm still here with you." And with that she left the room leaving me with Ms. Dixy, two strangers and a big machine.

* * *

**Max: And that is the end of Chapter 8. Also there was a small cameo. Whoever guessed it right will get a Chainsaw,or Chocolate Sheet Cake (Its homemade!)**

**Helen: No one is going to figure out the cameo. You have to be Prehistoric to figure it out.**

**Max: Not true!**

**Sam: You watch the show, with your mom, on Retro TV.**

**Max: The station is ME TV! Memorable, Entertainment, Television!**

**Yugi:*Face Palm* Review.**

**Max&Helen&Sam:YUGI!**

**Helen: 'Bout time Max let you back in here.**

**Yugi: What do you 'back in'?**

**Max: HELEN! No spoilers!**

**Helen: Whatever. I mean she thjhiofheriwutyrewthi;**

**Max: I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

**Sam: *Face Palm* **

**Max: Also, I'm thinking of writing a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Big Brother Xover. If you want to be in it PM me. There's only room for 5more contestants.**

**Yugi: And, if you think this is going to be a good story say so. We would love the imput. We take bad commets as well, but please use your own account.**

**Helen: Ahsdiosayfrhoiefrid.**

**Sam: Can you let Helen go already?**

**Max: NO! Only if she won't give out any spoilers.**

**Helen: *Shakes head up and down***

**Max: Fine. *Lets Helen go***

**Helen: I'm going to bed. *Drags Sam with her.***

**Max: Hay Yugi, you want to come with me for Chinese then a movie?**

**Yugi: Why?**

**Max: You'll see. I'll be outside. *Walks outside***

**Yugi: I wonder what she means. *Turns pale hearing moaning coming from HElen&Sam's room* WAIT FOR ME MAX! *Runs outside***

**Max: Told you. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9-The doc is in

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Sam,Helen,Myself,and the plot!**_

* * *

**Max: I am so sorry for updating so late!**

**Helen: So here is our next fix till next week.**

**Sam: We would like to thank Snow-Kim, ThatGirlWhoWantsToBeAwsome,Riku'sgirl19,Child-4eve r, and Kit-lelouch ai. for reviewing.**

**Max: And i may take you up on that offer ThatGirlWhoWantsToBeAwsome.**

**Sam: MAX! **

**Max: What! And since no one guessed the cameo from Chapter 8 it was "Emergency!" I don't own that ether.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- The doc is in.**

* * *

**~Max~**

* * *

As we walked into Dr. Bracket's office he asked me questions censoring his injures. I told him about what happened when I got home and that we were going to go get a restraining order. Afterwords the X-Rays came in.

"That explains some of the bruising but it would take more force to break several bones. And a longer time." He said.

"What do you mean? Is Anzu the second one to hurt Yugi?" I ask worried.

"I think that is what happened." Dr. Bracket said with a sad look in his eye.

"He's going to stay over night for observation." He said.

"Can I stay with him? He's not fond of Hospitals."

"Of course. I'll have one of the nurses set up a cot for you." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks you. Now where is his room?" I ask

"Lets ask."

"He's in room 789" said a random nurse at the front desk.

"Could you send up a cot for Ms. Motou here in his room?" Dr. Bracket asks.

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." She said before hurrying off.

"Well I'm going to check up on Yugi,and see if there's anything he wants from home." I say thanking him before leaving him there at the desk with a fellow Dr. Lady.

When I enter Yugi's room I find him looking bored out of his skull channel surfing.

"I see someone's board." I say.

"Max!" Yugi says startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. The doc says your going to stay over night for observation and you can leave tomorrow." I tell him.

"OK." He says slightly scared.

"I'm going to go back to the house. Make sure everything's locked up and come back, anything you want me to bring back?" I ask

"My puzzle,my deck and my PJ's,the light blue one's with the yellow stars" He says in a hurry.

"OK. I'll be back in an hour or so." I say chuckling slightly. Leaving I run into Dr. Bracket and that woman I saw earlier.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologize to both of them before running off.

* * *

**~Yugi~**

* * *

When Max leaves Dr. Bracket enters with a woman I don't know. Staying at the doorway,

"You are right Dr. Bracket. One girl could not do all of this." The mystery woman says with a slight accent, Egyptian,maybe.

"That's what I'm saying." Dr. Bracket says

"You think abuse from home?" she asks.

"Maybe." Dr. Bracket said rubbing the back of his head.

"We may have to contact Social Services." he said.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask

"Nothing that concerns you, young one." the woman says.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Dr. Ishtar." she said bowing slightly.

"I'm not being abused at home." I say

"Then who,other than Anzu,hurt you?"She asks

"Bully's" I say lying on my back looking at the ceiling. The last thing I hear out of Dr. Ishtar before sleep takes me is,

"Atemu's not going to like this."

* * *

**Max: For those wondering who Dr. Ishtar is, you are going to have to guess. Those who guess right get a free cookie!**

**Helen: We all know who it is.**

**Max: Shut up.**

**Sam: I want to know when Atem's going to show up.**

**Max: In a chapter or two.**

**Sam: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10-Atem's Back!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Sam,Helen,Myself and the Plot!**

* * *

**Max: This is chapter 10 of 'Lost Memorys'.**

**Sam: And this chapter has everyone's favorite Egyption Pharaoh!**

**Helen: Yeah,Yeah.**

**Max: We would like to thank, Child-4ever,ThatGirlWhoWantsToBeAwsome,MustacheMaf ia,and Riku'sgirl19 for reviewing.**

**Helen: I absoluty love your name MustacheMafia. Its Epic!**

**Sam: Be nice!**

**Max: On With the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Atem's Back!**

* * *

**~Atem~**

* * *

**~Egypt~**

* * *

I was wearing my usual attire ,of black leather, in my room watching the moving pictures box or ''TV'' the Mummy trilogy was on when my priest Isis came in with news I've been waiting over 5,000 years to hear.

"My Pharaoh, we believe we've found him." Isis said in a rush.

"Who?" I ask only hearing the end of her statement.

"Heba! Ishiu thinks she's found Heba's reincarnation!" She says ecstatic.

"Where?" is the only thing I can say as the information sinks in.

"In Domino City, Japan. His name is Yugi Motou." She said.

"Motou, as in Solomon Motou?" I ask curious if its the same Motou.

"Yes,Sire, Yugi is Solomon's grandson. And Solomon's on his way here for an excavation." Isis says worry eminent in her voice.

"Do not worry. I won't do anything to harm Solomon. By the way, do you know where Max is?"

* * *

**~Yugi~**

* * *

**~2 days later~**

* * *

I got out of the hospital yesterday but now I'm back in a worst place, School. We go t a restraining order on Anzu. Hopefully she'll abide by the Order and try not to pull anything. But knowing her that Order is going to be the only thing keeping Max out of prison.

"Exited to go back to school?" Max asked cheerfully. Which is totally out of character for her.

"A little. Why are you so perky?" I ask her a little worried about her answer. Max is dressed in her modified school uniform. Its still the same pink skirt and everything, but instead of it being cloth, its leather.

Well. 1st I get to sleep in because I don't have marching practice this morning. And 2nd if Anzu comes near us I can protect you and the property anyway I see fit, which means I can punch her again." She said with a smile.

"But I do have practice this afternoon from 4 – 5:30 today." she said before stuffing her face if a Ham&Cheese Hot Pocket.

* * *

**(Max: CRAP! I don't own Hot Pockets!**

**Helen: Damn Straight.**

**Max: Whats that suppose to mean?!**

**Sam: Shut up! Back to the story.)**

* * *

"Well, lets get going before were late." She said throwing away her trash and picking up her bag and Melophone. '

On the way we run into Joey on the bus and talk with him a little before getting off at Domino High.

"How was everyone's weekend?" I ask once everyone but Anzu met up at the usual spot under a tree in the front.

"Good, but I had to take my dog t the vet to get a shot." Tristan said.

"I got to see Serenity over the weekend." Joey said slightly ecstatic. Just then Anzu saunters over and winks at me telling me Good Morning. Everyone turns to look at her and see's her nose is ½ as big as it was last week and is in a tiny cast. I stand behind Max slightly not wanting ti know what she has in mind for me.

" I did more damage to your nose than I thought" Max said being the only one didn't gasp.

"You did that?" Ryou asked stunned.

"I sure did." She said full of pride before putting on a dangerous look on and says to Anzu,

"Now leave Anzu. What I said Friday still applies."

"You cant tell me what to do or that I can't hang out with my friends." She says smugly.

"No? Well I think our Restraining Order says different. I also have permission to protect Yugi, the house, and the shop anyway I see fit." Max said taking a step forward making Anzu step back.

"This isn't over!" Anzu says before storming off.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked

"Do you want to tell them, or shall I?"Max asks me.

"I'll tell them till you come in. OK?" I tell her.

"Alright, No offense, but that's my favorite part of the story." Max said with a smile.

After we told everyone the story we head into class. We all skipped 1st period telling the story and everyone ended up with detention.

When we left the school gates we went our separate ways. I felt like I was being followed. But when I turned around to see who was there I saw was some crimson eyes in a rose bush on the opposite side if the road. Blinking in confusion I rub my eyes and look back at the bush. The eyes were roses.

"I'm getting paranoid." I say to myself trying to remember anyone who has crimson eyes.

* * *

**Atem: I'm back baby!**

**Max: Atem's back!**

**Helen: 'Bout time.**

**Yugi: Atem! *hugs Atem***

**Atem: When do I get to be with Yugi again?**

**Yugi: Again?**

**Max: ATEM! NO SPOILERS!**

**Yugi: Atemu?**

**Atem: Well, You see you jfdksdhfkj;adh;f!**

**Max: *Covering Atem's Mouth* I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

**Yugi: Let him go! **

**Max: Sorry Bro-ski. Not till he promises not to give out any spoilers.**

**Atem: *Shakes head up and down.**

**Max: OK. *Lets Atem go*.**

**Atem; The thing is sessdkhfwhiewkl;! *Sam gags Atem. Max and Helen Grab Atem by his arms and drags him to the basement*.**

**Sam: Sorry Yugi. Atem broke his promise.**

**Yugi: But, Atem! *starts for the basement*.**

**Sam: No! *Blocks Yugi's way* Sorry Yugi. Child-4Ever you get an oatmeal raisin cookie. Everyone Review!**


	11. Chapter 11-Stalkers

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Sam,Helen,Myself and the Plot!**

* * *

**~Stalkers!~**

* * *

**~Atem~**

* * *

As I 'Stalked' the gates of Domino High I see a boy surrounded by others. He looks like my little Heba. This is about an hour after everyone else has left. I see Heba with Max(my old friend from Egypt), Joey(Seto's lover/guard), Honda(guard), a kind Bakura, Ryou (healer/Bakura's Lover), a soft Marik, Malik (cook/Marik's Lover). They all look the same from the last time I saw them.

I follow at a distance, it seemed that everyone followed my Heba a ways before splitting, leaving Heba to walk to walk by himself. When he finely leaves the street he enters a small game shop called 'The Kame Game Shop'. Through the window I see little Heba turn the sign on the door from 'Closed' to 'Open' and walk behind the counter and start to write on paper looking bored out of his mind.

About 10minuets later a rush of people came in and Heba was running around, lines getting longer. 5minuets later Max enters and came in, arms full of books, but at the sight of the rush she quickly put everything away and went to helping Heba with the cash register. Bagging games of all shorts,places,and times. Though the main thing flying off the shelves and into bags were packs of cards. Mainly teens were buying the cards.

It took about 1½ hours before everything died down. Max and Heba took turns helping costumers and working behind the counter. For the next 2hours they split up working in the shop then went upstairs to do something at 7pm.

"I'm going to have to come back." I say to the wind. Before the shadows completely devour me I repeat, with a devilish grin,

"Yes, I'm going to have to come back. And take back what is MINE!"

**Max: And that is the end of this Chapter. Short, I know, but I'm running on empty.**

**Sam: She may have to put this on the back burner for a while.**

**Max&Helen: NO!**

**Helen: As her editor, I can't not allow that!**

**Max: And as the writer of this story I will not let that happen!**

**Sam: *Shakes Head* Review**


	12. Chapter 12-First Impressions

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Only Sam, Helen, Myself, and the Plot.**

* * *

**Max: I'm so so sorry that this chapter is late! **

**Sam: So We'll make this quick.**

**Helen: Riku'sgirl19,Kit-lelouch ai,Japanloveroffood,TheWingedSunDragonofRa13402,Do ragon-chan,and ThatGirlWhoWantsToBeAwsome.**

**Sam: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Max: Now read, my Prettys!**

* * *

**~Egypt~**

After a hard day of digging and excavation, Arthur and Solomon were heading for some dinner that consisted of rice,beef,and a salad.

(Max: I have no idea what they would serve in Egypt on an excavation, so don't kill me!)

"I hope Yugi and Max are alright back home." Solomon said to Arthur.

"I'm sure their fine. There both smart and fast." Arthur replied.

"I'm not the least bit worried about them. I'm worried about who dares try to do anything to harm one another." Arthur said jokingly. After words they both sat in silence, occasionally commenting on how the dig if going and what they have yet find.

**~4hours later~**

Solomon woke to the sound of arguing. Two shadows danced outside his tent, silhouette illuminated by the midnight moon. The one on the left had spiked hair that looked like horns, and the one on the right had hair that spiked everywhere. There hair and clothing were blowing slightly in summer breeze.

Solomon was about to get up quietly to hear what they were saying but instead turned up his hearing aid. Thank Ra for hearing loss! Unable to understand what they were saying ,since it was obviously wasn't Arabic or Japanese, so Solomon tried to go back to sleep.

Not 5minuets later did someone clear their throat and say,

"Motou-san, could you come out here, we need to speak with you." He said in prefect Japanese.

"ACK! Coming, Coming!" Solomon said wincing, realizing he forgot to turn down his down his hearing aid.

"Yes what is it..." Solomon started to say turning down his hearing aid and exited the tent, before a rag was put on his mouth, and a bag over his head.

**~Atem~**

The last two days have been intriguing. Observing Heba and his routine. Two days ago I found Heba and I have yet to find the courage to approach him. What if questions race through my head, not letting me sleep. Today will be different, I'll go inside and talk to him.

''What if he doesn't recognize me?'' said the tiny voice in the back of my mind, and the 'What If' questions comments. Then the worst 'What If" question come to the surface,

''What if he does remember me, but hates me for not protecting him?''

''NO!'' I scream to the tiny voice.

After taking a deep breath, I enter the shop.

The shop was much bigger then I originally thought. As I wonder around the shop I'm like a child in candy store. Never have I seen so many games,(from board games to video games)from different times(from ancient to modern) and in one place! I wonder toward the back and look at a card game called 'Duel Monsters', I get so entranced that I forgot what I came in here for. Until...

"Are you finding everything OK, Sir?" said the most angelic voice in all of time, the same voice I haven't heard in over 5,000 years.

''Here goes, Everything!" I tell myself mentally as I turn to stare into big, beautiful Amethyst eyes.

"There the same, just as I remember" I barely whisper. We stay there,staring into each others eyes, Crimson into Amethyst, and Amethyst into Crimson.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" My Heba screamed before collapsing in my arms, face landing in my chest.

"Heba? HEBA! HELP! HELP!" I scream.

"I can;t loss him again, I can't loss him again,,," I chant over and over as Heba convulses in my arms.

"Whats...YUGI!" Someone screams. I barely hear them over the memories of the past. Of when I held Heba's lifeless body in my arms.

"Yes, The Kame Game Shop, and hurry he's seizing up, what do I need to do? OK,OK." Max says as she moves things out of the way that could potentially harm him as we wait for the paramedics to arrive.

* * *

**Max: Again I'm sorry that if took this long to update! As an apology I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. But there were some epic cliffhangers if I do say so myself.**

**Helen: Put a cork in it Max. Your not that mean.**

**Max: Really!**

**Helen: Really!**

**Max: Wanna bet?**

**Helen: Fine. Name one time your were mean?**

**Max: Fine! There was... That time when... um.**

**Helen: See! Not. Mean.**

**Seto: That's all fine and dandy but has anyone seen my Pixy Sticks?  
Max: PIXIE STICKS! *Runs up stairs**

**Helen&Sam&Yugi&Atem: GET HER!**

**Epic Max: NEVER! *Flies away with chainsaw in hand**

**Helen&Sam&Yugi&Atem:*Chases Epic Max**

**Seto: o.0 Re, uh, View?**


End file.
